This invention relates to vending machine apparatus for software and electronic data.
Portable devices such as a portable digital assistant (PDA) have a limited memory capacity and it is difficult or even impossible to store in the PDA all the software and data that a user might need in a particular situation. It has been suggested that the data in the PDA could be updated by means of a wireless connection but such a wireless connection is sometimes unreliable particularly when large data files have to be downloaded or transferred from the server to the PDA.
According to the present invention there is provided vending machine apparatus for vending computer software and electronic data into a portable device of a user and operable by a user comprising storage means in said vending machine for storing data and a variety of software; dispensing means for dispensing said data or software to the portable device of the user; a plurality of connectors each adapted to receive a different type of portable device; display means; means for selectively promoting, by means of said display means, the sale of services to said user; means for collecting payment for said services from said user; a central control means responsive to a request from said user for directing the operation of said various means; a diagnostic interface means to diagnose said portable device by running a diagnostic program on the portable device to determine the type of device and resources available; and means to display a menu on said display means to permit said user to navigate through a list of choices available for purchase and download for the connected portable device.
It will be understood that the vending machine apparatus can vend travel related data such as electronic maps, local restaurant and attraction information, as well as schedules.